All's fair in love and war
by mel5055
Summary: Dandelion Hope Mellark, the perfect daughter, sister and friend will be forced to travel to strange places, to do something that will soon become second nature to her; fighting for the ones she loves. Join her struggle to save everyone, while controlling her whirlwind romance.
1. The beginning of the end

It's alright to hate me but I need to re-do my chapters, but trust me since I already wrote them and just need to edit them they won't take as long. I'm really sorry but I'm not satisfied with this story.

All's Fair In Love And War Chapter 1

The beginning of the end

Dani's P.O.V

"AHHHH! NO! STOP!" The ear-piercing screech coming from my mom and dads room shocks me out of my slumber. She doesn't always have nightmares, maybe once or twice a week but when she does I usually find that minutes later my door creaks open just enough to allow my younger brother Aster, to slip into my room. I don't mind at all in fact I welcome the company, knowing that someone else in the room is somehow comforting.

My name is ... Well it's kind of embarrassing, Dandelion Hope Mellark. I know, super girly but It's kind of symbolic. You see Dandelions were a sign of hope for my parents who were very important to the rebellion that happened a few years back.

If you haven't guessed I'm the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. Some people would think that it bugs me well it doesn't, well not a lot but, it is what it is.

I roll over to my side, to check what time it is and it's ... 3:20 A.M I sigh and tried to get back to sleep. Not five minutes later that familiar squeak invades my ears and the soft thud, thud,thud of Asters feet on my carpet can be heard. I scoot over and move some of the blanket over and in the crack of moonlight cascading from my window I see him smile. A smile that says 'Thanks for being here for me'

NEXT MORNING

I wake up to that horrid BEEP! Of my alarm clock and I use a trick I've mastered a year ago. I slowly wiggle my hand from out of my heavy blanket and tickle Asters neck and his response is almost immediate. His arm swings to hit me but misses completely and hits the off button on my alarm. I smile to myself as I hear Aster groggily say "you are so lazy"

I giggle and hop out of bed, and Aster groans in protest. I kick him lightly with my foot and yell " I THINK ASTER DIED!" At his lack of movement. He laughs and pulls my leg and I go crashing off the bed with a THUMP!

I love Aster he's my best friend, don't tell him I told you that. I mean I have other friends, best friends even but Aster's my little brother, he will always be there for me and vice-versa.

I get off the floor and look at my calendar hanging on my wall. I vaguely hear Aster leave my room to get ready but I'm TOO exited WINTER VACATION! Yes tomorrow is the first day of winter vacation. I do a little happy dance in my room and hear laughing and a click sound.

I turn and see that Aster came back, with his phone. I give him my you're-gonna-die-glare and he runs off laughing. For a 14 year old boy he sure is immature. Well I'm only 2 years older and I'm not mature either. I hum a little toon as I get ready for the day.

If you're wondering why I was freaking out about winter vacation it's because unlike all of my fellow classmates, I will not be freezing my butt off, nope I will be chilling on the nice hot beaches district 4 WOOHOO! As you can see I'm very excited. I hate winter and love district 4.

My family and I will be staying at Annie Cresta's house. She's super awesome. Last year we had so much fun, and mom promises that this year will be better. Last year was the first year we accepted the invite, mom said she didn't want to run into Gale, which I guess I ca Understand. Last year it was just mom,dad,Aster, Annie and I because her son Finn was at a surfing camp? I didn't even know that was a thing.

I quickly shower and brush my long chocolate brown hair. I put it in a cute bun with small braids leading up to it and some hair coming out. My aunt Effie likes to show me these really awesome hair styles when she visits from the Capitol.

I brush my pearly whites and wash my face with some cream mom got me last week, she said it would help me look more awake and she was right. I look at my big blue eyes and make weird faces for 5 minutes just cause I can and get dressed.

I pick out a white pair of jeans, knee-high brown leather boots that my mom used to wear hunting. A light blue blouse and my mom's hunting jacket cause it looks really cold out. I grab my school bag and my cell phone and head downstairs.

When I get downstairs I see Aster is already dressed, well sort of. His shirt is inside out and his light blonde hair is a mess. Thank goodness I have an extra comb. Trust me I'm not one of those super girly girls that are into makeup and high-heels but I do believe in looking presentable in public.

I sneak up on Aster, his intense grey eyes focused on the T.V and try to brush his hair but he immediately freaks out. I frown "Let me fix your hair"

"Ugh" he grunts and I take that as a 'go ahead' and continue to fix his "rats nest"

"Hey I heard that" Aster says haughtily his eyes still on glued to a cartoon.

"Whoops did I say that out loud?" I reply nonchalantly, while i'm smirking on the inside.

"Yes, you did" My dad says chuckling from behind me. "Hey dad" we both say together, my dad smirks at me "It's like your his mother" he says chuckling at his own bad joke. "Not funny Peeta" my mom says "if she wants to baby, her baby brother let her" my mom said smiling.

"Hey I'm not a baby, and I do not have a rats nets!" We all laugh. My family is so messed up. I quickly fix his hair and check the time. 8:00 "Lets go before we're late" Aster grabs his school bag, while I grab my own and we each grab a muffin and a fruit and as we are about to walk out of the door mom stops us. "I'm really sorry if I woke you up, again."

She looks sheepish when she says this, as if we blame her for having nightmares, which is crazy? I love my mom more than anything and our mother\daughter bond is ... unbreakable. Instead of me saying that Aster jumps in and tells mom,

"Its no big deal" As I run up and hug her and say its fine, which it is. she smiles and kisses Aster and I on the forehead and we wave bye to our parents as we head out the door.

Walking to district 12's only high school would take about 5 minutes, Aster and I walking to school would take about 10. On the way there one of my previously mentioned best friends, Emma catches up to us. Emma is Delly Cartrights niece, so kind of my cousin. (I'll explain later) "Hey little flower" she greets me. She pauses "... And big flower"

Aster blushes, he doesn't like to be reminded that he was also named after a flower. I take a step in front of him and notice why Emma said 'big flower'. I gasp "Aster, your taller than me!" He smirks and pulls his stupid face "Duh , really" I glare. "Oh shut up, how did I not notice this" I say in amazement. I'm the oldest, the authoritative sibling, the babysitter.

Emma just smirks. "Your just oblivious" now I smirk "wow 4 syllables, good for you Blondie" she sends me a death glare. I constantly tease Emma, she has straight, long bleach blonde hair with natural high and low-lights, sparkling green-blue eyes and a curvy body. I'm so jealous of her sometimes, but I like to make fun of the whole 'dumb blonde' stereo type and her usual response is ... "We'll I got honor roll so ... Gnhaaa" "Gnaaaah" I mutter back and we continue doing that until Aster tells us to shut up. I've known Emma since the second grade and we've been super close for years.

"Aren't you excited?" Emma and I always know what the other one is thinking, that's how close we are. Emma pouts "no, while you'll be partying on he beach with ripped, shirtless hunks I'll be shivering in the snow" I look around. It's not snowing this second and it's not that cold out, cold enough for a jacket though " I don't know, weathers been good so far". "Great you just jinxed it" she says and storms off inside the massive building in front of us and I realize that we're at school, and it's 8:15.

I turn to see Aster walking away to his friends and I dismissively wave at his fleeting form. Since I have 30 minutes until school starts I decide to look over my homework.

I sit down near the schools entrance, on the stairs because the grass is wet and I get to work. I've barely glanced at my sheet when the school gossip and one of my other best friends and cousin, Melanie sits down on my lap.

"Hey" she says comfortably. She just does this to annoy me , but I love her. "Mel,Off" I state and she scoots off and looks at me expectantly. "What?" I say finally. "Guess who is also going to District 4 for winter break?" I flip " that's awesome, this is gonna be so much fun, trust me your gonna love it!" We both act all girly an happy. I don't do this often so Melanie's probably extra excited.

Melanie Hawthorne is Posy Hawthorne's adoptive daughter. Posy Hawthorne is the only Hawthorne my mom still talks to. I know all about Gale and his bomb that ... I don't want to talk about this, anyway when I was 5, Posy found out she couldn't have a baby then adopted A spunky 5 year girl who turns out to be one of my best friends.

Melanie is my height, about 5'6 with tanned skin and big chocolate brown eyes and long wavy brown hair that she refuses to cut so it goes up to her hip. I keep telling Melanie she's pretty, beautiful actually but she doesn't believe me, and it's not that 'pft I'm, not pretty but keep telling me I am' thing, but she honestly doesn't thing she's good-looking, shame.

"Oh!" Melanie says suddenly. She then looks a little nervous which is odd because she's never nervous. "Um I got of the phone with my uncle Gale..." Remember how I said I'd explain Emma's heritage later well now Is later.

So Delly has an older brother named Dennis and Dennis has a wife names Cassidy. So anyway Dennis had a daughter, who is Emma Cartwright. See not confusing at all. Now since Melanie is Posy's daughter ,and Delly is married to Gale, Melanie and Emma share an aunt. Delly.

Are you confused because first few days I was too. So it's cool I guess, Mom and Posy say where all kind of related.

I tune back into what Melanie is saying "Dani! Your not listening, this is important! So my uncle Gale said ... That he's moving back here, but I wasn't supposed to tell you, no don't tell!" I tune her out. My mom is going to freak out.

She's not particularly 'mad' at him but there not exactly best friends anymore. He writes and calls sometimes but mom doesn't respond, after he does that she usually has a really bad nightmare about Prim. One time I asked mom about Prim and what she said broke my heart.

-flashback-

"First I got a glimpse of the blonde braid down her back. Then, as she yanks off her coat to cover a wailing child, I notice her duck tail formed by her untucked shirt.I push through the crowd, just as I did before, I try to shout her name above the roar. I was almost there,almost to the barricade, when I thought she heard for just a moment, she caught sight of me, her lips formed my name, and that's when the rest of the parachutes go off."

I have never cried as hard as I did that day. I clung on to my mom for dear life afraid for that one second when she could be ripped away from me.

For that I have come to terms with myself. I. HATE. GALE. HAWTHORNE. He just... added on to my mom's horrible child hood. I feel like crying sometimes at my moms bravery and strength, if I had an ounce of her courage, I'd be pretty Kick-Ass. I just have to do everything in my power to make sure Hawthorne knows ... that this is the beginning of the end.

SEE THIS! I AM PLEASED WITH THIS CHAPTER. AGAIN SORRY FOR READING THE STORY BUT... IT'S MY STORY SO ... BITE ME! 3 LUV YOU ALL FOR READING! :*


	2. A good thing

All's Fair In Love And War Chapter 2

A good thing

Dani's P.O.V

This was supposed to be a good day, but thoughts of Gale keep ruining it.

Why would he move from the infamous district 2 to old, dusty district 12. Not that I don't love D-12, because I do, Just not the winter-y parts. Maybe this was Delly's idea. I have never met Delly before strangely. I've only met her brother Dennis and his wife, Cassidy, there both very nice, and blonde like Emma.

I keep checking the clock throughout the day and then finally it rings. I can practically feel the whole school rumble with all students and teachers cheering, but I'm too busy running somewhere a little more private. The woods.

I start off In a walk, that turns into a jog, before I know it I'm sprinting as hard as I can and I slow when I come in contact with the mossy green grass of the meadow. I open the small hatch hidden behind a bush that my dad made for me.

There is still a fence but there isn't any electric wire on it and there are 5 gates around it, for easy access. My mom said that this time the gate is really up because there are still wild animals in the forest.

I press in the 4 digit code and push the little medal door and easily crawl through. My dad had lots of help making this from an old friend of his named BeeTee or something.

I trudge through the slight snow and put on my hunting gloves from my coat pocket. I reach into the hollow log that keeps my mom, mine and Asters hunting gear in it. It's packed pretty tightly.

I grab my bow and a quiver of arrows and head out. I don't go hunting often. I don't like the smell of blood, but I'm good at it and its a real stress reliever, especially when I'm imagining Gale Hawthorns face as a target.

I lost track of how long I've been here but it's still light out so I'm good. Mom said I could be out 'till dark when I turned 13. I take a break to check what I've got so far 4 rabbits and 6 squirrels. I smile to myself and do a little victory dance.

I continue until I hear the faint whizzing of a knife being thrown. I don't know where Its coming from but I drop to the ground either way. I get up a minute later and see a knife right next to the tree I was standing by. I gasp and ...

EARLIER THAT WEEK!

Gales P.O.V

I wake up at the usual 4:30 AM and kiss Delly's forehead. I quickly get dressed in my stationary grey suit, grab my suitcase with all of my weaponry files in it, grab a bagel and coffee and leave.

I drive to work and when I get to the boring grey building I park in my designated parking spot, and walk in. I say good morning to Sharon, the front desks receptionist, and she rushes to press the elevator button for me.

I'm General of Panem Weaponry, district 2 division. So there are twelve other men with the same exact job as mine. One for every district. This job is great, pays well and it's based on something I love doing. Building weapons. But the hours are horrible. I almost never see Delly any more, or our three kids.

Caitlin, my little princess. She's 14 years old now. She looks just like Delly, the light blonde hair (that she demands to wear in some new hairdo from a capital magazine) The bright blue eyes that make her look younger that she actually is. She's incredibly cute, but if I told her that I would get own of her death glares, that don't match her face and makes her look even younger.

Max, my genius. Max and Caitlin are twins. Max, is so incredibly bright and sweet. Some say sensitive but I see it, that little sparkle of mischief in his eyes. He's funny too. I'm so proud of him.

Lucky kid, looks like me. Dark brown hair, and Steele grey eyes, framed by a thin pair of glasses. I asked him if he wanted contact lenses but he preferred , and I quote his "Nerd-style"

Then there's James, The real trouble maker. He's 16 and I get that hormones are raging and he's too cool for the family but he's a good kid, smart too, but doesn't apply himself unless I give him 5 bucks. He is a perfect mix of me and Delly. He's got light brown hair and blue/gray eyes. He's tall for his age, almost 6' I think.

I impatiently tap my foot on the metal floor of the elevator. My office is on the top floor. The view is great, but I don't appreciate the ten minute elevator rides up and down.

When I finally get to my office I am not alone. The jerk of the company, Brick Banner, my superior is twisting around in my computer chair. He's a complete idiot and the only reason he has this job is because he's Plutarch Heavens bee's nephew. He's in his mid 20's, and already has bald spots, and a beer belly.

When he notices I've entered the room he stops the chair, and attempts to get up, but manages to knock down half of the things on my desk. "Guess who's getting Promoted" he says in a high-pitched singsong tone. I groan, my last promotion was spending 2 weeks in District 8 making clothes.

Brick sees my aggravation and smirks. "Oh don't worry, this ones good" I highly doubt that. I think to myself. "Your assignment is ... " he takes a dramatic pause, smiling evilly "too, reinforce the piece in ... District 12." I stare at him dumbfounded.

I rethink to make sure I get this right. "In. District.12" I say through gritted teeth. Of course he knows my history with district 12, who doesn't?

He smiles evilly, again "and this promotion is ... Indefinite. I've already got a new house set up and everything." I am shaking with rage. HOW DARE HE? There's one thing I want to do right now, and that is to punch his face in but I can't, because in the recesses of my mind, this might be a good thing.

AND SCENE! READ AND REVIEW

MY LIL' TRIBUTES! :*


	3. I'm ready to go home

All's Fair In Love And War Chapter 3

Ready to go home

Gales P.O.V

I walk up to my house in district 2's victors village, even though I never had to live through the hunger games I was really important to the rebellion. At first I felt uncomfortable in a place that could have belonged to Cato, that monster but I try to forget. I notice my mail box arrow is up meaning I have mail, so I take it out and notice a letter that smells of Sea salt. It's that time of year again.

Every year Annie politely sends us an invitation to her house for some rebellion reunion party and every year I politely decline. Delly knows about this and she always disagrees and insist we go, but she knows how I feel on anything Katniss related. I don't want to look at her and see those grey eyes I fell in love with, smoldering with hate, because that, would kill me.

I guess all of that is about to change because, we're moving to district 12, or rather I'm moving to district 12. Delly and the kids would never go for that, on the other hand, Delly always wanted me to bury the hatchet with Katniss, and I could just tell her that I miss Posy and I don't want her living alone without any of her brothers, since Rory and Vick are in district 6. Finally I have just a shred of hope that Delly won't Castrate me tonight.

I unlock the door slowly, hoping that Delly went to sleep early so I can hold off telling her about work, until tomorrow. I keep rethinking Scenarios of her reaction, and most of them end up with me bloody on the floor.

Of course, Delly is not a violent person, but no one should ever underestimate her. I cringe at the sound of the door creaking, why can't anything go my way. I am once again let down when I see the kids are lounging on the couch and Delly is in the kitschen "Im home" I yell half heartedly and put my stuff down.

The kids weakly look up from whatever there watching to say hi, and Delly turns to smile at me but takes a second to look at me, probably trying to figure out whats wrong. She walks up to me slowly, like a beast stalking its prey and a small part of me is scared, but I make sure not to show it. "family meeting" she says loud enough for the kids to here. We rarely have family meetings so I know she knows something's up.

The kids turn off the T.V curiously looking at Delly. She gestures for me to take a seat next to the kids and I do. I gulp as she looks at me suspiciously, than looks very serious. "What did you do?" Delly's scary like that, she can take one look at you and know everything. I swear she can read minds sometimes. The kids know of her super power and look accusingly at me too.

If I weren't being questioned right now, I would have laughed, they look so cute.I clear my throat and start to think of how I should put this. I decide to start of with a joke "Hi to you too ,Sweety" Delly doesn't look amused, I wait a moment, and crack "OKAY! OKAY! Igotdemotedtodistrict12" I say fast.

Delly and the kids look confused then James, my oldest says " I heard district 12". Caitlin, my little girl says "I heard demoted". Max says " I heard ... To" and he burst out laughing. I cant help but smile. Max is always on my side. "Ok, so were moving to D-12 I'll go pack" he says happily, and starts to walk off, "hold on" I say to everyone, "you guys don't have to go with me" I say even though 'this move would be permanent' "WHAT!" Delly yelled.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask lamely "uh yeah, if the move is permanent, why in the world would you think we wouldn't go with you" she says softly and sits beside me. I hug her and she sighs. "It would be great to see Dennis and Cassidy... And Posy too, lord knows how long it was since I've seen Little Emma, and Melanie"

I of course know who Delly is talking about, but the kids have never met Melanie,Posy, Dennis and Emma. Melanie is Posy's daughter and she's just so cute, she's James' age and we talk often. She says I'm her 'coolest uncle' only because I'm the only one she's met. Yeah the Hawthorns are kind of separate.

I actually called Mel and told her everything before hand, I don't know why, maybe because I know she's friends with Katniss's daughter Dandelion, or maybe ... You know what doesn't matter, I did.

I notice the way James is looking kinda pissed, and I'm about to comment on it - "WE CAN'T JUST MOVE TO DISTRICT 12! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE HAVE LIVES HERE!" He yells and stalks upstairs, Delly storms up after him.

I look to Max and Caitlin and ask "are you guys alright with this?" Max lays back with a huge grin on his face "yep, so when are we leaving" I smile at this, and Caitlin lets out an annoyed huff, than has her 'thinking face' on. "We'll I heard D-12 has been hiding all the cute boys there sooo ya I'm in" she smiles cheekily and I frown.

DELLY'S P.O.V

"WE CAN'T JUST MOVE TO DISTRICT 12! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE HAVE LIVES HERE" James yells at Gale and runs upstairs. I follow him upstairs and into his room. I see him plop on his bed and I softly join him. "Heeyy" I say lazily and smile.

He just frowns while staring at the wall. After a minute of slightly awkward silence He sighs. "Mom I'm sorry, I-I can't imagine living anywhere else, but it's not that big of a deal I guess... Hear they got a great forest there, and aunt Posy's there." He smiles slightly.

He loves his aunt Posy, probably cause there so alike, after Pose found out she couldn't have kids she closed herself off, just like James is right now. They both prefer to hunt with a knife, after the rebellion she wanted to Learn how to protect herself, at eight years old!

I smile and hug him, kinda awkwardly because we're both lying on our stomachs. I get up, and open the door. "Ready to apologize for your rude behavior" I say in my 'scary mom' voice. James sulks for a bit, then slowly gets off the bed and walks out of his room wordlessley.

I walk down stairs, trailing behind him at a slower pace, and pause at the bottom of the stairs, I look to see James walk up and hug Gale, it was so cute. James doesn't hug often, so that was just the cutest site ever.

They apparently made up and we end up watching some Capitol show about ... Well it's a show from the Capitol so, who knows what the shows about.

3 weeks later (Still Delly's P.O.V)

I take one final glance at the house I raised my three beautiful children in and sigh. I turn towards the car Gale rented to drive us to the train station, because he already shipped both of our cars to district 12.

District 12, my home. District 12, has so many things I love there. Dennis, my idiot of a big brother, who I love so much. His sweet wife Cassidy Ste-Cartwright, and my nieces Melanie and Emma, and Peeta, Katniss, and there kids that Gale and I have never met.

How far we've all drifted apart, Peeta and I were best-friends, I was the first one he told about his crush on Katniss. We always promised to be the best man/women of the others wedding but that never happened, because of the rebellion and all of that other mess, and for that i'm glad. I would much rather have my children grow up in a safe and loving environment then living horribly and worrying every year for my children's lives.

I walk down the path, leading to the sidewalk, one last time. Slightly trip on that one crooked rock, one last time. Slide my hand over the mailbox, than wiping the dust on my pant leg, one last time. I turn to Gale who was pushing one more bag in the already stuffed car, where I could slightly hear Caitlin talking on the phone, my little social butterfly. James staring out the window and Max reading a book.

I look up at Gale, curse him and his good looks. I take close notice in his face I see that he looks apprehensive (big word,yeah I'm smart) I smile and kiss his cheek when I walk up to him. I grab his hand and in a raspy, almost whispering voice I say "I'm ready to go home"

Max's P.O.V

I've been thinking, which is to be expected when your workaholic parent decides to pack up and move you a cross the country. I love Dad and D-12 sounds so cool, but it came out of nowhere. Dad never mentioned why we had to move, all he said was it was for work. Why would there need to be a weaponry 'expert' in district 12. Something's up, but I don't think dad knows, if he would so would mom and she can't keep a secret to save your life.

I conjure up different scenarios, some realistic, others ... well let's just say, laser shooting robots passed through my head, once or twice. I've just been going through the motions for the past few weeks, I barely though out what I was doing and just did it. Wake up. Breakfast. school. pack. homework. Sleep. wake up. breakfast. say goodbye to friends. School. pack. sleep. Those are basic things that soon became tedious for me.

I vaguely hear the sounds of a train starting, and the scenery changing. To absorbed in my own little world. Where I think to my hearts content, thoughts of dads job, and his jerk of a boss, cousin Mel, Cousin Emma, District 12, School, family, home. Home, district 12 will be my home, and I couldn't help but wonder what's to come.

I HOPE THIS CAN HOLD YOU DOWN 'TILL DINNER( I don't know why I typed that) anyway hope you enjoyed. R&R for an Internet-bear hug (you know you want one ;)


	4. What Do We Do Know?

DANI'S P.O.V

I feel so conflicted, am I happy? Yes. Am I peeved off? ABSOLUTELY! So after that idiot Hawthorne, James, tried to kill me , he ... HEEE asked ME for directions to the hob. HELLO, after you try to KILL someone the immediate response is to- to well I don't know but the way he reacted, makes me so mad.

FLASHBACK

I continue until I hear the faint whizzing of a knife being thrown. I don't know where but I drop to the ground either way. I get up a minute later and see a knife right next to the tree I was standing by. I gasp and turn around to see a very handsome (in an arrogant way) boy my age looking at me funny, ME like I tried to kill him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yell at him, he looks flabbergasted, and annoyed, how could he POSSIBLY BE ANNOYED WITH ME! I start yelling some 'vulgar' words at him that; if my mother was here, would have fainted (right after she beat me with a stick)

When I am done yelling at this imbecile he's smiling, "HOW CAN YOU BE SMILING!" He opens his mouth and I was just soooo tempted to lodge in arrow down his throat.

Still contemplating that idea he answers my slightly rhetorical question. "you are adorable when your mad-" "THAT'S IT!" I yell and draw back my bow string, arrow in place.

I wasn't seriously gonna kill him, but injuries are another thing. James, is still smiling. I knew it was him when he steped out of the lame excuse for a bush. He's Emma and Mel's cousin, and the son of the S.O.B Gale Hawthorne.

I don't know what's happening to me,I used to be a nice girl. I only recently found out what S.O.B means. I'm still thinking with my jumbled brain when I hear more rustling and a younger kid, obviously his brother ... Max, steps out and holds his hands up in a mock-surrender pose.

I scowl, liking these Hawthorns less and less (except Mel and Posy) the boy - Max looks at me wearily and I take the time to look at both brothers, Max stands at about 5'11 so he's also taller than me, so is James.

They both have dark brown hair, Max's lighter. Max has 'seam' grey eyes while James has a dull blue, almost grey. There both in jeans and regular sneakers, guess they didn't plan on hunting today,well, neither did I.

I shake my head, as if it would straighten out my thoughts, I look up and see the sun setting. I turn, without sparing those two 'boys', if you can even call them that, a second glance or an explanation to where I'm going. Im a few feet in front of them when I hear James yell out "HEY! YOU KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND THE HOB?" Instead of committing first degree murder I continue to walk away from those morons.

I smirk, listening to Max chastise James for being an idiot, it's official, I hate Max the least out of all the Hawthorns (besides Posy and Mel of course)

When I blindly walk through my front door the sounds of exited murmuring and girly shrieks from the living room, inform me something is going on. I walk into find something horrible...

CAN YOU GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, OH YOU THINK IM DONE, Y'ALL BETTER READ THIS BECAUSEE ... IM NOT DONE THIS CHAPTER YET

. . . Mom soon notices my presence and smiles wearily at me, in return I scowl my darkest, most betrayed scowl and my mom looks a little nervous. _Good_. I think to myself

Soon, dad and Hawthorn notice me too, and my glare. Hawthorn stands up, probably to introduce himself, that's when I crack, for the second time today.

"NO-" my parents and Hawthorn look startled " YOU CAN'T JUST WALTS IN HERE WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD HAWTHORN!" I take a breath, but I'm not done "WHY DONT YOU JUST GO BACK TO DISTRICT 2, AND DONT FORGET TO TAKE YOUR EGO-TYSTICAL, NARCISSISTIC, IDIOTIC SONS WITH YOU!" I storm upstairs, listening to my mom apologize, APOLOGIZE! "TRAITOR!" I didn't mean to yell that out loud but I'm already in my room.

What happened to that care-free girl dancing in this very room this morning, using my brothers sleep deprived state, to my own advantage, making faces in the mirror.

I flop on my bed, and sigh in contentment as I hear the front door close, meaning Gale is gone ... For now

KATNISS'S P.O.V

I am so mad at Dani right now. Gale came over today and told us everything, about Delly and the kids, his idiot boss and ... Rebels.

Not like Plutarch Heavensbee but Capital Rebels. Apparently they've left Panem, which when Gale told Peeta and I, we thought he was crazy, what could be outside of Panem?

Gale told us he's been talking to BeeTee about it, apparently he still works for Paylor. I'm standing at the door watching Gale step off the porch as I close the door.

Peeta looks at me, and by the way he's looking, big blue eyes filled with worry, concern and fear I think we both have similar thought "what to we do now?"

-M


	5. What's wrong with the Hawthorns

**NOT EDITED, 3:00 A.M IM GOING TO BED, ENOY !**

Max's P.O.V

GOSH! Why do BOTH of my siblings have to be complete Idiots? First James and his idiotic flirting technique. Yes, James being rude and acting stupid is his way of flirting (not the knife throwing, that was an accident). I mean seriously he almost killed an innocent girl, oh no but not just any girl but a Mellark, NO not just ANY Mellark but Dandelion Mellark, daughter of THE MOCKING JAY. Then as If my poor heart wasn't already going to explode from nerves, while James and I were walking around trying to look for the black market we both witnessed my genius twin sister Caitlin holding hands with a blushing Mellark.

Yup, who would have thought Caitlin Hawthorne took less than a day to be romantically involved with a Mellark. ASTER MELLARK! I cant wait until mom and dad find out. Oh crap, what if they already know about the knife thing. I mean Dandelion could have told her parents, and Peeta and Katniss Mellark aren't exactly people who you want to hate you. They could have been so angry they used there super victor powers and flew into our new house (that we haven't even finished moving into) ,and kidnapped my parents!

My mind 'occasionally' tends to wander. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah. I stop In my tracks causing James to stumble into my back. He frowns at me, probably trying to decipher why I stopped walking. I answer his unasked question. "You don't think Dandelion would have told her parents about the knife incident, do you?" James eyes widen dramatically as if I had told him he only had 2 months to live. If this wasn't a situation where I could be severely injured I probably would have laughed at his desperately frightened look, but didnt because I was feeling the same.

"Crap" James muttered before we heard our names being called. We both turn our heads to see our mom waving like a mad women in the door way of our new hous- home.

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

TOATZZZZ LUVVVVVVV D-12! HOTTIES LEEFT, RIGHHT AND CNTR ! 2 BAD ITS CLD SO I CANT C MUCH ): NO WORYS THO IM SRE THEL B SHIRTLESS HUNKS ON THE SHORE OF 4 ;) IM HEADIN TO D - FOUR WITH THE FAM! SUPPPPESSS EXCITED HEHEHEHEHEH! :****** 3

"and send" I chirp happily as I update my twitter account. One of the only reasons I even update is because of the little four note whistle you hear after every tweet its soooo cute! I hop off my bed in my TOTALLY AWESOME NEW HOUSE! God, Its only my first day and I'm in love with everything here, except the cold as previously mentioned in my tweet. Everything here... Its almost perfect. All I need is a cute BF to complete my new life as a district twelve citizen .

I grab my dads jacket and head outside. I zip up the jacket and quickly pull the rough blue material away from my face, it smells like paper fresh out of the copier and old coffee. I groan at the smell but decide to keep this jacket on because all of mine are still in boxes and my dad wont mind if I go on a walk with his, I think. I start walking in a random direction as I take notice of my surrounding so I wont get lost. I look at certain trees that look like they have faces on they're trunks, children running towards a park. An older couple feeding birds, not any bird but a small group of Mocking jays. They're beautiful, I look back up at the old couple and think of the horrors they must have witnessed, the pain they must have faced. I have just earned so much respect for two complete strangers.

Look at me I'm turning into a sap, I inspect the sidewalk I'm walking on. The slight cracks in the seemingly perfect grey cement. I look up and assume I'm in the town square by all of the stores and the large amount of people. I get a few stares, thats normal. Several whispers fall behind me, probably about me butt deaf to my own ears, thats normal too. As I pass a bakery I start wondering what m- wait hold up that wasn't any bakery, I walk backwards as if this was completely normal, I probably looked like a freak but don't care. The Mellark Bakery. I look inside expecting to see the work place of a well know celebrity to be packed but it remains empty besides the cute blond boy behind the -Wait hold up again! CUTTTIIEEE! Before I can even think through a greeting I'm pulling open the door, keeping my eyes on, who by my guess is Aster Mellark.

ASTER'S P.O.V

Would you believe me if I told you that I had never had a girlfriend? Yeah, me neither. I mean come on I'm Aster Mellark, not trying to show off or anything but my parents are real superheroes! So it would be assumed that some girls would find that slightly appealing, your wrong. Never had a girlfriend,never been on a date, never even been KISSED. So that is why, when a pretty blonde whose father was on my mothers hate list, walked in the bakery fluttering eyelashes and pouty lips you could have guessed my reaction...

CAITLIN'S P.O.V

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? As soon as I walked in the room my nose suddenly had a mind of its own. I came in here to flirt with Aster who is now staring at me like I grew a second head. I look at my position, poised over the cupcakes and cookies with my nose so close that if I sneezed, I'd be getting free booger cupcakes and snot cookies. I laugh awkwardly and move away from those tempting sweets. I have never been nervous or shy, EVER! But it's like his piercing grey eyes are seeing through all of the mascara and eyeliner and eyeshadow and he's actually seeing me, and that scares me more than anyone, even Max my twin, will ever know.

GALE'S P.O.V

I'm pacing, I've been pacing, I like pacing, pacing helps me think, pacing helps me to stop thinking, WHY CANT I STOP PACING!? I have been sitting, well more lie PACING for hours waiting for that idiot boss of mine to update me on the missing girl, not just any girl. Caroline Evangeline Robertson-Snow. President Snows great-grand daughter. She went missing several months ago and I was only informed last week. Guess my high end job isn't that high ! BRIIIIII- I quickly snatch the landline out of its handle and listen to see what I have to do to keep my family, friends and the rest of Panem safe. I listen closely to the annoying, gruff voice of my boss and nod my head only to realize he cant see me and confirm that I have accepted my mission ... to protect the Hunger Games Victors of District 12 an d there family.

Alright this was just a teaser. I know I suck and I know I really shouldn't be giving any excuses on how I'm busy with school and friends and family and even though that is true the fact of the matter is... I haven't even been on FFN in MONTHS. I feel like I've been cheating on you with another site. Its called Wattpad and the stories on that site are fantastic and I recommend you check it out. Wattpad isn't the only reason, IM LAZY! and I've been falling behind in school which is my first priority (besides The Hunger Games) And my so called friends are backs stabbers who I cant trust so I've been really upset these last few weeks (you know how girls are). SO I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SMALL BITT!


End file.
